


Captive of his own home

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Mentioned Jack, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: I am going to do this as young!Hanzo and you young! McCree as it would make more sense. I hope that’s okay.





	Captive of his own home

He was gone. For how long, where did he go,is he okay? Jesse inspected the house,to much of his horror it looked pristine.

Nothing was moved out of place,the TV was on mute with subtitles. The coffee cup pointed to the left, ice cold. Something must have spooked him. 

He hadn’t left by choice, the facts where evident. 

He hadn’t left by choice, but most people can’t leave without a trace.

He could ask overwatch for help, they had to have access to cameras or something.

He shoved on his clothes as fast as he could. Commander Reyes was going to be his best bet.

Speak of the devil the same person had to call seconds after he left the cheap motel.

“Where the hell are you?” Reyes yelled. 

“I need a favor. Let me speak before you yell. Remember the shimada that you told me not to get involved with. I did and I need your help to find him. Has any camera seen him.” Mccree blurted out.

Apart from the muffled breathing the line went silent until Reyes spoke.“Your boyfriend was last seen in shackles in front of the Shimada castle.”

The words him like a truck,he was taken back. Of course they wanted the heir of the castle back on his throne.

If Hanzo couldn’t sneak out there is no way in hell he could sneak in. Had he lost him,was there no hope.

“Lucky for you the Shimada’s are trouble to Overwatch and Morrison wants it taken care of. I didn’t have a date then,I guess I do now. I swear to God Jesse if you are late I will cancel the mission.” Reyes continued. 

“Yessir!” Mccree agreed.

Mccree ran back to his small room in Blackwatch. For the first time he looked at his mission details on his personal data pad. He was not going to mess up this mission.

Too much was at risk, not his pride nor his own life. But the reason he wakes up every morning Hanzo Shimada.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this. If want you to see more don't be afraid to ask. I don't bite... Hard


End file.
